chartedfandomcom-20200213-history
One Ally at a Time
One Ally at a Time is the season finale of Season 35. Story Night 38 Returning from tribal council, Silver pondered why Seamus and Virginia had made their move, and they revealed they felt Annie the biggest social threat to win the game. Silver scoffed at them, saying that they sent an angry juror out of the game, one that could potentially taint the rest of the jury against them, but Seamus and Virginia felt confident that one of them would still be awarded the winnings over Silver. 'Day 39' The next morning, they awoke to the traditional finale feast and then went on the traditional walk to honor their fallen comrades and then returned to camp, where they burnt their shelter to the ground in a contestant tradition before heading out to the final tribal council, where they would be interrogated by the members of the jury. Erika asked the three whether they would call themselves a Hero or a Villain; Seamus answered Hero, Silver answered Villain, while Virginia was unsure. Debra asked them who their biggest ally in the game was; Seamus answered Jon, then Erika, and then Virginia, Silver answered Heather, and Virginia answered Debra, but Seamus after she was voted out. Sarge asked them whether they felt he was truly running the game; Seamus flatly denied that he was, Silver considered that he was in actuality playing the Villains alliance, while Virginia sided with Seamus and flatly denied him. Scarlett asked Seamus why it was so important to gain her trust and then blindside her, and whether or not he expected to gain her jury vote; Seamus answered that she was a floater and stood in a good position to cruise to the end without a target, so he needed to use her to further his plans while she was still in the game before taking her out. Seamus followed by responding that he expected her jury vote. Scarlett asked Silver and Virginia who they’d want to sit next to if it was a final two; Silver answered Scarlett, while Virginia answered Candace. Mike asked the three if they thought they stayed true to their alliances; Seamus answered that he only stayed loyal to one ally at a time, Silver answered that she was always loyal to the Villains alliance, while Virginia answered that she wanted to stay loyal but needed to break alliances in order to further her own game. Mike followed by asking Virginia whether he really was a huge threat to win the game or if she was just being played by Seamus the whole time; Virginia answered that he was a big threat and she felt that Seamus wasn’t controlling her vote at all. Robert asked them who they felt the worthiest player of the season was; Seamus answered himself, Silver answered Mike, and Virginia answered Mike. Annie asked Seamus and Virginia why she should vote for them after they constantly lied to and betrayed her; Seamus answered that she should reward them outwitting her, while Virginia answered that she should vote on a personal level. Annie had no question for Silver but thanked her for always being straightforward with her. After the jury voted, it was revealed that Virginia won the game by a vote of 4-3-0. Virginia received the jury votes of Annie, Mike, Sarge, and Debra, while Seamus received the jury votes of Robert, Scarlett, and Erika, and Silver received no jury votes. Final Tribal Council Trivia *Silver placing third halts the streak of a Kauai member and a Waikiki member being eliminated in succession. **Had Silver placed second, the tribes would have had a successful season-run succession. Category:Episodes Category:Season 35 Episodes Category:Post-Merge Episodes Category:Post-Jury Episodes Category:Season Finales